Locked
by RKORhodes
Summary: Feelings were locked inside of themselves.


**Hi! I wrote a short Rolleigns oneshot. This is in Seth's POV. I normally write my fanfics in third person, but I figured I'd try something new for once. Warning: It's really fluffy. c:**

I was on my way to exit the arena along with Roman, since we shared a car. Dean didn't join us because he usually travels with other people, mostly CM Punk or Renee Young.

Roman and I walked down the hallway and walked into what should've been the locker room. All of a sudden, the door slammed shut. It was dark and I could barely see anything. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and used it as a flashlight. It shone upon the doorknob. I tried unlocking the door, but it was no use. It was locked from the inside. The light from my phone illuminated the light switches and I tried flipping them on one by one, but I had no luck. I tried calling Dean, but ended up getting no service.

"Fuck," I sighed.

"Where are we?" Roman asked.

"I honestly don't even know," I admitted.

I feared the dark. I tried to hide it, but it was hard because I've been afraid since I was a little kid.

I heard something fall and I jumped. "Holy shit!"

Roman grabbed my arm. "Jeez, you're worse than my daughter." Roman laughed.

I pouted. "It's not funny."

I pointed the flashlight on my phone in the middle of us and sat down on the floor. Roman took a seat across from me. I still pouted.

"Stop doing that or your face will look like that forever, Sethie."

I smiled. "Shut up, ya goof."

I pushed his shoulder playfully.

"Oh so you wanna do this now, huh?" Roman smirked

He leaned over me, knocked down my phone, and tickled me. There was no light now that the phone landed on the side of the light source.

"S-stop, Rome!" I cried, but he wouldn't.

He tickled my sides, which were my ticklish spots. I laughed from getting tickled so much.

"Rommy, please!" I begged.

I held onto his arms and tried prying them away from my sides. I attempted to, but he fell on top of me and his lips found mine.

"Rommy... What are you doing?" I asked.

His lips moved against mine. I pulled away instantly.

"I don't think we should be doing this," I said.

"Come on. Do you not feel the connection we have?" Roman asked.

"We're like brothers," I replied.

"No, no. I don't want to hear that. That'd be wrong if I liked my brother," Roman stated.

"You like me?"

I heard a sniff.

"R-Ro, are you crying?" I asked.

Roman got off of me and I searched the floor for my phone. I grabbed the flashlight and put it between us again.

"I thought that since we might never get out of here, I'd tell you how I'd feel. And this is exactly how I thought you would react," Roman confessed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I just think it's weird and I'm scared to accept that maybe I am in love with you too," I said.

"Wait what? Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"Yes. I am in love with you, Roman."

"Do you know how long I've wanted to hear you say that?"

"How long?" I smiled.

"Way too long," Roman grinned. "So do you want to try it again?"

"Try what?"

Roman moved close to me and hugged me. He pulled away and pressed his lips against mine again. This time, I allowed myself to kiss him back. I kissed him with everything I had, and his tongue slipped inside of my mouth. He grabbed my hand and intertwined them together.

My tongue ran up along his as I struggled to dominate. He forced my tongue back down and took control. I pulled away. The lack of oxygen was burning my lungs. I fell on top of him and we were gasping for air. I buried my face into Roman's chest and cuddled with him. He held me in his arms and he sniffed my hair.

I laughed at him.

"Your hair smells nice. What conditioner do you use?" He asked, running his fingers through my hair.

"It's tea tree oil infused with mint and lavender," I smiled.

"You gotta let me get some of that one of these days."

"Your hair is perfect. Give me your secrets," I said.

"In time," Roman chuckled and started braiding my hair. "I love your hair."

"A lot of people think my hair is weird, though," I sighed.

"Hey, it's beautiful, baby," Roman finished braiding my hair and secured it with a hair tie. "Just like you." He kissed my hair.

I repositioned myself so I was hovering over him. I pecked his lips and he smiled. I heard the door open, got off of Roman, and helped him up. Dean was standing in the doorway.

"Did you have a good time in there?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

My eyes widened. "You were the one that shut the door!"

Dean smirked and patted Roman on the back. "Good job for finally telling Seth your feelings for him."

I had to thank Dean for that, though. If it weren't for him, none of this would've happened.

"Have fun, you two," Dean winked at us, walking off and yelling, "Phillip! Where you at? Where you at?"

I laughed and Roman looked at me. "Sooo...," he started.

I put a finger to his lips to silence him and then quickly replaced my finger with my lips. This was definitely something that I'd love to do all of the time.

**So, what did you think? Do the feels ever just hit you? For me, I get Rolleigns feels a lot, lol.  
**


End file.
